


You & I

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous Louis, Piano, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every time I walk out that door, I leave my heart here, with you.  Singing on the road isn’t the same without you there.  I count down the hours until I can have you back in my arms.  I pray every night you won’t get sick of having to say goodbye to me and leave.  I’m worried that you don’t see how much I need you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

My eyes fluttered open as the streams of the afternoon light shone through the curtains. The room was warm and with a hint of musk, but the sheets I was wrapped in were cool and held the faint smell of my boyfriend’s cologne. I rolled over to my left, closing my eyes tight against the invading light and reaching my right arm out to wrap around his body. Instead of being greeted with the warmth of his tanned chest, I was met with his pillow. My eyes opened suddenly, only to see I was alone. Since the day Louis and I got together, he never left me alone in bed, especially not after a night like that. 

He had just gotten back from tour a couple days ago, and we we’re finally able to have some alone time together. I don’t mind meeting him on the road and being with him, but it’s not the same as when we are home in our own bed. Unfortunately, last night he told me he was leaving again. I became furious. I know I shouldn’t have, this is his life after all. Tours, publicity, playing in packed stadiums, and always having to leave, that was his life. I knew what I signed up for when we got together, but I still couldn’t help but hate when he left. I wanted to be with him, forever and always, never leaving his tight embrace. Our fight didn’t last very long; I couldn’t stay mad at him, not when all I wanted was for him to stay, and I knew fighting would only push him out the door. 

When I awoke to an empty bed, I was worried. I clutched the white bed sheet with my right hand and held it to my chest while pulling my body up and leaning against the wall the head of the bed was pressed against. I was about to call out to him, but stopped when I heard soft, faint notes filling the house from the piano downstairs. He always played to clear his mind, and I couldn’t help but think; was he was still not okay with the fight from last night? I crawled out of the bed we shared, wrapping the sheet around my naked body, and headed for the door. I grabbed a little bit of the soft fabric in my right hand, and pulled it up at my thigh so I wouldn’t trip while walking down the stairs. As I got closer to the living room, the music started to become clearer. He was playing Aerosmith, “I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing,” one of our favorite songs. He sat in nothing a pair of black boxers, slightly hunched over pouring all his focus on each note. Whenever Louis played, he used every emotion he had and turned the piece into something amazing. I could listen to him for hours; watch the way his fingers moved so effortlessly across the piano keys. I approached the piano with caution; not wanting to startle him. I lowered my body down at my waist and wrapped my arms around his naked chest. 

“Hey baby, you left me alone up there,” I said before placing a loving kiss on his pink lips.

“Sorry, I just felt like playing,” he smiled.

“Because of last night?” I questioned resting my head on his broad shoulder.

“No, not at all,” he said trying to comfort me. He lowered his head and held my right hand in his. He smiled at the sight of the promise ring he had given me. It had a gold band, which turned into a heart, with a small diamond stud in the middle. Simple and elegant, just like me he liked to joke. He placed a soft kiss to my right ring finger, just above the heart. I smiled knowing everything from last night was okay. 

“Will you play me something?” I asked, smiling at him.

“What would you like to hear?”

“What you were just playing,” I said, placing my head on his shoulder. I removed my hand from across his chest and sat on the bench to his left.

He began to play the song again, humming along softly. 

“Sing to me?” I asked kissing his neck. His voice was so mesmerizing: so soft, and always cracking at just the right note. The moment he began to sing any note it was like I was put into a trance, and the only thing that would pull me back would be the last note he sang. However this time I was pulled out by a single tear drop that fell from his eye and trickled down his cheek.

“Babe! What’s wrong?” I asked, worried.

“Nothing,” he said, as he let his fingers fall from the keys and land in his lap. I wiped the tear away from his face with my thumb, leaning in and locking him in a passionate kiss. He pulled away cautiously, smiling down at me. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I know.”

“I don’t think you do.” His voice flat, carrying a serious tone. “I hate leaving you.” I wanted to interrupt him and tell him I knew that, but he continued on. “Every time I walk out that door, I leave my heart here, with you. Singing on the road isn’t the same without you there. I count down the hours until I can have you back in my arms. I pray every night you won’t get sick of having to say goodbye to me and leave. I’m worried that you don’t see how much I need you.” He sat there, silent, letting his words trail off. I didn’t think; I just crashed our lips together. The only way I knew how I could tell him, I know. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Frozen in time; holding on to all the time we had left. I knew as soon as we pulled apart, it would feel like I was losing him. I clutched on to our moment together, letting his lips control mine. It wasn’t a needy or wanting kiss; it was a lingering, loving, and passionate kiss. He pulled away gingerly, letting us both catch our breath.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I smiled, knowing our love was unbreakable.

He captured my lips with his again, his tongue pushing past and invading my mouth. He slowly started to tug on the sheet that covered my body. I grabbed at the sheet and pulled it up my lean legs, exposing my skin. I crawled into his lap, straddling him, my back against the white keys. His lips left mine and began to travel down my neck, sucking a bruise to proudly flaunt later. He loved leaving me with love bites, marking me and letting everyone know I was his.  


I could feel him start to get hard. His thick length pressing against the tight fabric of his boxers. I rocked my hips towards his, earning a low growl from him. His rough hands moved up my back, stopping at the top of the bed sheet and pulling it down, leaving my back fully exposed and the bed sheet resting just above my ass. His lips began to move down my collar bone as he pushed the bench back a little, giving us more room. My head lulled backwards as he took the bed sheet in his teeth and dragged it down my chest, exposing my bare breasts. His tongue traced my nipples, a soft moan escaping my lips. I moved my right hand to the waist band of his boxers, sliding my hand underneath and palming him roughly. He dug his nails into my back, dragging them down bluntly before reaching under the sheet and placing his hands on my firm ass. He gripped me firmly, pulling my pelvis towards him.  


I leaned forward; reaching my arms behind his back and pulling his boxers below his ass, letting his member spring free from the friction of his boxers. He leaned forward, gripping my hips and guiding me slowly onto his erected muscle. A not so subtle moan escaped my lips as I felt him fill me up completely. I should have been more concerned about the fact we weren’t using protection, but I was praying to god my birth control would be enough. His body moved forward, his ass resting on the edge of the bench while my back was pressed firmly against the piano keys. He rested in me for a moment, letting me get used to him. I gripped the piano and slowly pulled myself up, before letting my pelvis move down to his again. His grip on my hips still firm, he easily guided me down with each movement. 

I locked my ankles together behind his back as he stood up, knocking the bench over. He pressed me harder against the piano as he slid the last of his boxers down his thighs. He moved his hands back up my body and rested them on my waist. With no restriction, he became relentless, thrusting into me harder, at a pace so fast I barely had time to breath. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades, dragging them down his back, letting him know I wanted more. I could feel him move inside me, the sensation of just him made my body tighten, allowing his love to flow through me. His head fell forward, resting on my neck as he continued to thrust into me. He moaned quietly as his paced picked up, moving in and out of me with expert thrusts. I ran my fingers up his back and through his chocolate hair. I tugged hard as he forced himself into me again. I shut my eyes closed tight as I felt his hard member reach deeper inside me. The sheet, which used to cover my bare body, was now lying discarded on the floor. I could feel that little knot start to form in my body, letting me know that I was getting close. I bit down on my lip, trying to stifle the sounds I was involuntarily making. His thrusts found their way to my G-spot, making me scream out in pleasure; no longer able to hide the emotion I was feeling. His breathing had become erratic; I knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. With a final thrust he sent us both over the edge. My body tightened up as the orgasm tore through me, controlling my body with complete ecstasy. He came just as hard, biting down on my neck to muffle his cries and leaving a love bite that I would remember when he was gone. 

We stayed like that for a moment, both reliving the pleasure we had just reached. He slowly pulled out of me and I dropped my legs to the floor, my back stiff from the piano keys poking into my spine. He bent down and scooped up my bed sheet and wrapped me up in it, tugging on the sheet and pulling me close placing a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled his boxers back up his legs and let them settle just below his waist, showing off that tight v-line. He grabbed my hand in his and led me over to the couch. He sat down in the left corner, one of his legs hanging off the couch onto the floor, and the other laying across. I sat in between his legs and rested my back against his bare chest.

“I love you,” he said kissing my now messy hair.

“I love you,” I smiled, knowing how much he really did love me.


End file.
